Embodiment of Desire BTS
by Mugetsu16
Summary: Behind the Scenes info of Embodiment of Desire. There should be a new BTS chapter for every new story chapter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to the Embodiment of Desire BTS (Behind the Scenes, for all of you all that don't know what that sands for.) Instead of writing a lot of Author's Notes that would be annoying to read in the story, I am going to write about that kind of stuff here!**_

 _ **So feel free to go ahead and ask some questions. I will pick a few to answer every chapter or so, as well as talk about the story in general.**_

To give you an idea as to where the plot bunny started, it was actually something that had been bothering me for over a year now, it was something that was bothering me since towards the beginning of Blurred Lines.

The plot bunny took a life of its own, and started to change in reaction to things that I had witnessed or seen. You know that story, _Legacy of Yin_? I know I had Naruto switch genders, creating this variation of Ophis. Originally, I was going to have Naruto have four forms, based off of different anime or pictures I saw. The first form would be the weakest, and the fourth would be the strongest.

1st Form: Archer Ilya from Fade Kaleid Prisma Ilya. I never actually watched the anime, but watching the Empty Eyes Amv did give me some ideas.

2nd Form: Ophis. Ditching the blades, it was very hard to come up with a fighting style for the Ophis form. Even now, I only have bare ideas, nothing concrete other than graceful destruction, sort of like Kanade in Angel Beats.

3rd Form: Canon Naruto. He will have the same appearance and general personality, just far more mature, thinking of the previous two forms as his little sisters who he must protect. In terms of power level, he would more or less be as powerful as Naruto without using the Six Paths Sage Mode. (You know, the cutting the Shinju in half with the Yoton: Rasenshuriken kind of deal.)

4th Form: I won't reveal the name, but if you want an appearance, look up Ayuga in FTDS Naruto the Huntsman. Looking at and listening to that soundtrack gave me ideas as well.

And this story would probably still be in the plot bunny stage with the inclusion of the four forms above, if I didn't watch the anime _Black Rock Shooter._

In terms of action, there was actually very little in the anime itself, but the characters, the existences of the others, and the abilities of each of them will actually work out really well with the story that I am writing, so long as I tweak them to fit the need that I need them to.

 **Well, that is all that I have for you guys today, I hope you guys liked the information that I dumped on you. If you guys have any questions or comments, don't be afraid to leave a review. Remember, I will pick a few questions from the reviews of each chapter to answer in the next BTS chapter, so long as they are reasonable!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Mugetsu16**

 **Finished: July 29, 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Embodiment of Desire - BTS!

First, I was going to address some issues that people had with my first chapter. Well, when I mean people I mean a single person who left the only meaningful review. Actually the review count was overall kind of disappointing with only 5 as of 5:45pm EST on Sept. 9, 2015.

Some people would accuse me of being a review whore, begging for reviews, blah, blah, blah, but why else would I post on this site? I pretty sure that other authors can agree with me on this, but while we want to entertain you, we want feedback from you all as well, we want recognition. If we didn't want that, we wouldn't bother posting on this site.

* * *

Anyways, onto the story.

A lot of you are probably asking where the Percy Jackson aspect of the story is. As you can tell from the disclaimer, I have as of yet to implement the PJO aspect of the story. I regret to inform you that any overt inclusions of PJO will not happen for a while, but there may be some subtle or not so subtle mentions here and there. In fact, there is one in the story summary itself!

Also, I apologize for the formatting of the first chapter. I left 2 extra lines of spaces when I was writing the chapter, but when the file was converting from Pages to Word, it must have gotten rid of the extra spaces. I'll rectify that ASAP.

Also, for those of you who have not caught on yet or completely miss the disclaimer at the top of every chapter, the girl that I mention is Black Rock Shooter from Black Rock Shooter the anime, and the flashbacks are from battles in the Other World. I got the inspiration from the last scene of the chapter from the ending of the OVA.

I realize that a lot of you don't like the "Naruto is so dumb it is painful to read" trope, but I firmly believe this is how Naruto would have behaved as a 7 year old child. Kids do stupid things without much thought, and everyone must admit that Naruto doesn't have much going in the intelligence department outside of battle anyways.

 **I'm bolding this, just as a heads up for those who scan the BTS chapters. A lot, and I mean a lot, of you will accuse me of making an OC and pasting Naruto's name onto it. I apologize if you feel that way, but I am not going to change it. I had the idea of Naruto changing like this and the next chapter for a long time now, and I will not change it because you guys don't like it. Just give it a chance.**

Alright, now that that is out of the way, I can talk about other stuff.

* * *

This was probably the hardest chapter I have ever had to write for , and it actually had nothing to do with the chapter itself, but rather the direction that it was heading. I had two paths for this story. The first, which was the older one, was planned to follow canon Naruto. You know, wave mission, chuunin exams, Sasuke defection, etc.

The second path was far newer, and it was inspired by the various stories that took their own direction. Fanfiction should be able to develop their own stories, crossovers doubly so. I want to actually use my imagination for this one, and the chapter was fun to write, if a bit exhausting.

The second path would follow the idea that the other villages attacked Konoha. Konoha was at its weakest without Minato and its shinobi forces decimated by the Kyuubi. The loss of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as well should have emboldened the others to attack Konoha. What if it took further convincing? The event in the second chapter must have been convincing enough.

I'm not that worried about spoiling future chapters by telling you about the war. Not that many of you actually read this anyways. For those of you that do, then yay!

But yeah, I plan on developing Naruto as Black Rock Shooter, but that will not be all. Watching the Black Rock Shooter anime was quite dull to be honest, but the fighting coupled with the philosophy of the story stuck to me. The last episode and the unmentioned abilities of each character if their fights gave me _a lot_ of ideas for Naruto.

 **Warning: Naruto will not be referred to as Naruto for a long time. I apologize for those of you who do not like this, but I will not change it. Trust me, it is a hassle to write like that. I can't mention Black Rock Shooter as I would a name like Naruto because the name is so clunky. I might shorten the name into a nickname later on, but I will first need to create a character who will get close enough to Black Rock Shooter to give her such a nickname, and that takes time. (** ** _hint hint)_**

 **And no, I won't take the easy way out by using the eyesore "BRS". Just no.**

Thanks for reading this chapter of Embodiment of Desire - BTS! Send questions and comments through reviews in the main story and I may address them in the next chapter of this 'story'!

 **END**

Finished: September 9, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter of behind the scenes!

First of all, I'm proud to say that _Embodiment of Desire_ has now reached 10 reviews and passed 5,000 views! Thanks for the input that was given from those who reviewed.

So this is the first chapter where the plot diverges from canon. I'm pretty sure that was kind of evident given the exposition dump which took a good portion of the chapter.

* * *

Now to answer some issues that were brought up in the last chapter. Some I have already answered to those that asked:

Female Naruto: I have been questioned as to whether this is a female Naruto question. To answer that, it is…kind of. While Naruto will spend a grand majority of his time as a female, the fact that he was a male (and in some ways, still is) will be an important plot point later on in the story.

Naruto being dead: I hope I explained how Naruto survived in chapter 3 of the story.

* * *

That's about it. I don't get that many reviews for the story, so there isn't much else for me to say. I did have some issues writing this story, especially since I have to write carefully at this point. I want to transition from this war into the war with Akatsuki, and that's going to be tough without completely ruining it.

I'm pretty sure that by this point, a lot of you have noticed that Sasuke is OOC. Yeah, I can already see at least one person flaming me in the comments about something like that, and Sasuke is too Naruto-like, blah, blah, blah. There is one thing that happened before that affects Sasuke's personality, but I needed him to be this way for a reason. Given that Naruto doesn't really care about much of anything at this point, I'll need someone to act as his/her anchor until later.

And yes, Black Rock Shooter is ridiculously powerful. You have been warned.


End file.
